User blog:WheatyTruffles/Clone +
This is that blog that shall revolutionize the song rating industry. Injected with Trufflesonium to be better, faster, and stronger than all those before it. ...In other words, I'm going to be an absolute moron in making this. ENJOY~ (Songs to be rated in pound symbols since I'm a friggin rebel) |-|The Chapter That I Seem To Carry Sour Opinions For Alone, Now= LOVE up my Sausage *Song: ££££ *Chart: £££££ **Old Chart: £££ Overshadowed by the hidden *Song: £££ *Chart: £££ *Old Chart: ££ The original troll *Song: £££ *Chart: ££ Drugs *Song: ££ *Chart: ££££ *Old Chart: £ Post-drug usage *Song: £££ *Chart: ££££ *Old Chart: £££ Lez Parcrap duh Leh Ableh *Song: £ *Chart: ££ *Old Chart: ££ Redemption *Song: £££££ *Chart: ££££ *Old Chart: ££ Diagnosis-related group *Song: ££ *Chart: £££ *Old Chart: ££££ … *Song: ££ *Chart: ££ (Wasted opportunity...) *Old Chart: ££ Look, everyone loves this song, now! *Song: ££ *Chart: £££ *Old Chart: £ Shameless self-advertising *Song: £ *Chart: £ (We love you too, Rayark) |-|Oh yeah, that chapter= WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRR *Song: £££ *Chart: £££ *Old Chart: £££ Hehe, they said "tity"-- *Song: ££££ *Chart: £££ Wat in theh f*ck, Rayark... *Song: £££ *Chart: £ (YOU BLEW IT) The OTHER song that everyone loves, now! *Song: £££ *Chart: £££ *Old Chart: ££££ Fatal error *Song: £££ *Chart: ££ *Old Chart: £££££ Leaky, amirite *Song: ££ *Chart: £££ *Old Chart: ££ Downward spiral *Song: ££ *Chart: ££ *Old Chart: ££ The gold at the end of the rainbow... *Song: ££££ *Chart: £££££ Wait, what the hell is this... *Song: £ *Chart: ££ *Old Chart: £££ Plz stahp *Song: ££ *Chart: £££ STAHP *Song: ££ *Chart: ££ |-|When is the third in line ever the best? O.O= Why must this happen *Song: ££ *Chart: £ (Really, just why...) Deathbera Me *Song: ££ (Oh mai gawd, such surprise) *Chart: £££ Rayark needs to chill *Song: £££ *Chart: ££ *Old Chart: £££££ Prismatic Lolis *Song: ££££ *Chart: £££££ GUMI-CHA--aw, damnit... *Song: £££££ *Chart: £££ You almost made a perfect trilogy, Suzumetune... *Song: ££ *Chart: ££ Eleventh heaven *Song: £££££(£) *Chart: ££££ BBC *Song: ££ *Chart: £££ It's gotten better *Song: £££ *Chart: ££££ *Old Chart: £££ The hidden gem *Song: ££££ *Chart: ££££ |-|The chapter in which I claimed V.K-san as my husbando= The song that everyone hates for no good reason *Song: £££ *Chart: ££££ Something something burfhdai *Song: £££ *Chart: £££ Son of a beach *Song: £££ *Chart: ££££ Ol' school Retro *Song: ££££ *Chart: ££££ Prince of Persia or something like that ;3 *Song: ££ *Chart: £££ (Could've been a lot better...) Skull fu--*gets shot* *Song: £££ *Chart: £££ The god I secretly worship *Song: ££££ *Chart: £££££ Hidden in plain sight *Song: £££££ *Chart: £££ Something something impossible *Song: £££ *Chart: ££ Mashiro-san's downfall *Song: ££ *Chart: £££ |-|OH MAI GAWD EYEMEDIA= Shamelessly hyping a shamelessly overrated song *Song: £££££ *Chart: ££££ Raptor Jesus *Song: £££ *Chart: ££££ Mehcrapstick Bullsh*t *Song: £ *Chart: £££ SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK *Song: ££££ *Chart: £££ Wot teh hell happened to my bad opinion on this ;^; *Song: ££££ *Chart: ££££ Recolleugheudhhfhguhujh *Song: £ *Chart: ££ Taint Speer *Song: ££ *Chart: ££ Saving The Sinking Ship *Song: ££££ *Chart: £££££ Hail Germany *Song: £££££ *Chart: £££££ Buttholetonic *Song: ££ *Chart: ££ |-|ERHERGERH MOAR EYEMEDIA= That whole shtick from Kung Fu Panda *Song: £££ *Chart: ££££ Downloading Fluquor *Song: ££££ *Chart: ££ That other song that everyone hates for no good reason *Song: £££ *Chart: ££££ Deserves no comparison to Skyla *Song: ££ *Chart: £ Friggin nightmare fuel *Song: £££ *Chart: £££ More shameless promotion for overrated pieces *Song: £££££ *Chart: £££££ Stairway to HELL *Song: ££££ *Chart: ££££ Nefflu *Song: £££ *Chart: ££££ Kiss Tomatoes *Song: £££ *Chart: ££££ Die *Song: ££££ *Chart: £ |-|That chapter that contains a certain overrated piece that we don't speak of= Bum Yum *Song: ££ *Chart: ££££ Half-god *Song: £££££ *Chart: £££££ The hardest Level 8 in the game; shut up *Song: ££££ *Chart: £££££ El :3 *Song: ££ *Chart: £££ Full-god *Song: £££££(£) *Chart: £££££ What have you done, ICE... *Song: £££ *Chart: ££ (I'll say this now: the Easy chart earns a ££££) G8 of Pregnancy *Song: £££ *Chart: ££££ Yeah, yeah, SKYLA-CHAN~ *Song: £££ *Chart: ££££ Halo: Weak *Song: ££ *Chart: £££ MUSIC--aw, damnit *Song: ££££ *Chart: ££££ DIDNEY WURL *Song: ££ *Chart: £££ Aquatic Fishseidon *Song: £££ *Chart: £££££ |-|Jesus-reincarnate= Masquatorade *Song: £££££ *Chart: ££££ First TP 100~ *Song: ££££ *Chart: ££££ Half-god x2 *Song: £££££ *Chart: £££££ 9001/9000; better than any trilogy forged by George Lucas *Song: £££££ *Chart: £££££ +1 #1 *Song: £££££(£) *Chart: £££££ +1 #2 *Song: £££££ *Chart: £££££(£) NOBODY SAID THERE'D BE--*gets shot* *Song: ££££ *Chart: £££££ Cue of a downturn *Song: £££ *Chart: ££££ Aaaand they ruined it *Song: ££ *Chart: £££ Redemption in a non-redeemable piece *Song: ££££ *Chart: ££££ Code something 0 something *Song: ££££ *Chart: £££ Vospi X Kappa *Song: ££ *Chart: ££££ |-|The rise of the dreadful 5.0= Lots of pink, amirite *Song: £££ *Chart: £££££ Brosh *Song: £££ *Chart: ££££ A mistake *Song: ££ *Chart: ££ Furst G8 *Song: ££££ *Chart: £££££ Furst G8 not when I SHIFT INTO MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE *Song: ££££ *Chart: £££££ Fruity friggin art *Song: ££££ *Chart: £££££(£) West East Reverse CHECK THIS BWAWMRAWM *Song: £ *Chart: ££ Separating the Atlantic, amirite *Song: ££ *Chart: £££ Something something Dream *Song: ££ *Chart: ££££ GUMI-CHAAAAAAN~ *Song: £££££ *Chart: £££££ Attack on gabber *Song: ££ *Chart: ££££ (Easy is rated £££££) |-|The reign of the dreadful 5.0= Junk *Song: £ *Chart: £ Haloweak something blah *Song: £££ *Chart: £££ Brosh tew *Song: £££ *Chart: ££ 9+10 *Song: £ *Chart: £££ The Eyemedia dreeeeam *Song: ££ *Chart: £££ RED THE COLOUR OF BLOOD MWAHAHAHAHA *Song: £ *Chart: ££££ Anti-humanity *This song deserves none of my pounds The true liberation *Song: £££££ *Chart: £££ Something something Vaike *Song: ££ *Chart: £££££ Agh...damnit...can't...think...of...another...joke...AARRRRGH GAYTORIX~ *Song: £ *Chart: ££ |-|Pee Ass Veetah= Lolicess *Song: £££££ *Chart: ££££ Yeah, yeah, shifting opinions *Song: £££ *Chart: ££ Synnpai *Song: ££££ *Chart: £££££ Logarithmic Number System Over Powered *Song: ££££ *Chart: £££ Foster's Home Of Imaginary Eyes *Song: £££ *Chart: ££££ Secretive kryptonite *Song: ££ *Chart: £££ *the Saviour *Song: ££££ *Chart: £££££ The part of the blog where I get brutally murdered *Song: £££ *Chart: £££ Infrared *Song: ££££ *Chart: ££££ Crapzugarbage *Song: £ *Chart: £££ |-|The brigade that knocks common ratings on their asses= Proudly leading the charge *Song: £££££(£) *Chart: £££££ Female Rest, duh *Song: £££ *Chart: £££££ Acoda-chan~ <3 *Song: £££ *Chart: ££££ Melted Cheeselegro *Song: £££££ *Chart: £££££ Damnit, xi *Song: ££ *Chart: £££ Schnee in disguise *Song: £££££ *Chart: ££££ Switchdrive *Song: ££££ *Chart: £££££ DSZ-kun~ *Song: £££££ *Chart: ££££ Storm of Rape *Song: £££££ *Chart: £££££(£) This song is so wrong, but it feels so right *Song: £££££ *Chart: £££££ |-|Welcome to Knight, where nothing else matters other than the ending= The Lolis We Lolied *Song: £££ *Chart: £££££ Sanctituary *Song: £££ *Chart: £££ Something blood MWAHAHAHA *Song: £££ *Chart: ££££ Hoskey, why... *Song: £ *Chart: ££ Eyemedia to the rescue *Song: £££££ *Chart: £££££ "Overrated" *Song: ££££ *Chart: £££ Precum *Song: £££ *Chart: £ Climax ;3 *Song: ££ *Chart: ££ Not Music *Song: ££ *Chart: £££ Music. The Eternity of Us *Song: £££££(£££££) *Chart: £££££ |-|The chapter which blew its expertly crafted charts on mediocre songs= Best title ever 8.7/7.8 *Song: ££ *Chart: £££ THE ANGRY VIDEO GAME BEER *Song: ££££ *Chart: £££££ Something about loli, I dunno *Song: £££ *Chart: ££££ SHOTA...NEW...EXCITING... *Song: £££ *Chart: £££££ Legend of Link *Song: £££ *Chart: £££££ Much Deemo, wao *Song: £££ *Chart: £££ ClitMaster *Song: £££££ *Chart: £££££ Devil With Your Eggs *Song: £££ *Chart: £££££(£) Eggs in Alpaca *Song: ££££ *Chart: £££££ Junk w/ air freshener *Song: ££ *Chart: ££ Junk w/ air freshener and flashy friggin triple notes *Song: £££ *Chart: £ (£££ on Easy) |-|-7/10 list too long= Bait *Song: ££ *Chart: £ Calamity of errors *Song: ££ *Chart: £££ Cytusception *Song: £££ *Chart: £££££ Reminiscence *Song: ££££ *Chart: ££££ Yooouuuu must be a Weasley *Song: ££££ *Chart: £££££ Something L something *Song: £££££ *Chart: ££££ Vanessa of the rebellion *Song: ££ *Chart: ££ Sta plz *Song: £ *Chart: £ More redemption, since these last two songs needed it *Song: £££££ *Chart: ££££ Nuts *Song: £££ *Chart: N/A Category:Blog posts